


Soft Touches from a Softer Heart

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Sage's Story Archive [5]
Category: 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968), Twilight
Genre: BLT Sandwich, Boku No Pico, Excessive use of the Cummies Meme, Grease Fetish, M/M, Slayer, etalia, snk, what centry is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella Swan felt something stirring inside her, something new. Some borrowed, and something blue…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Touches from a Softer Heart

and i’ve been to the year 3000 they lived underwater and your grta great great granddaguther is dogin horribly she’s being cast in the bee movie 2 wi danny devito yeah devito of th danny

It was a bright sunny day in the fucking pentinia violet when frank inserted his long erect cock into hals tight anus. there’s butter everywhere. please. help them. dave is covered in butter, from head to toe, funky buter grease of his penis to shoulder then all of the suddenly, a mysterious fighture came in the fu kc ing room.

“Kiro-kun s here and not queer” he said out of th luod with mm yea “And I cry during intercourse.” the kiro of the  

**  
  
  
  
  
**

fronk moned, his dave was erect. bulging, pulsating, throbbing, sweaty, but abiove all, buttery, haly, and soggy. Not like anyone could see it right then. But Frnak just really

wanted to go home anf fuck the rich soil of the Russia

**  
  
**

Fronk smiled at England, the blonde would be so much better than the vacuum, or even

**  
  
**

**  
  
**

Mr.Wilson. "England.." he began, letting his pants dropping to the ground. "I-I love you.." the russian declared, crouching above the innocent country as he found his crusty hole of landmass.

frank erupted from teh ground bringing the pain onto teh monolith

teh monolith shrieked like “OMFG U LIKE GOOD CHARLOTTE 2?????!?!?!?!11?”

“fangz frank.” hal said flipping his long auburn hair. He put his hair up into bun. I decided to wear my black dress with a huge skull on it and with some red lace around the shoulders. i put on my darkest mascara ( get it cuz i am goffic lol ) I drank a cup of prep robot blood before going out into space adn floating the fuck sawy before  meet up with my goffic friend dark blood . he used to go by Dave boman but hes dark blood now because his real parents were actually vampires!!!

**  
  
  
**

george washingitno gazed with a sultry gaze out of the window of the Oval Office. (lol so random) at the space in the space because they are in space in the space because they are inspace in the space because they are in sp

george then all of a suddenly shoved his american cock into hals juicy anus. dark blood was mad. so he slit his wrists.but he didnt die or anything becuese hes a VAMPRIRE REMEMBER U FUCKIN PREPZ!!!!!

he looked out at the space in the space because they are in space in the space because they are inspace in the space because they are in spt  was hal and his juicy anusat the space in the space because they are in space in the space because they are inspace in the space because they are in sp

hal hals juicy anus

oh dave-kun wont you fill me and make whole  

former president had a juicy anus

11111111

jesus tenderly held optimus prime in his arm. he was so erect that he came just at the sih of former president george w. bush

**  
  
**

In[ basic algebra](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elementary_algebra), the quadratic formula is the solution of the[ quadratic equation](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quadratic_equation). There are other ways to solve the quadratic equation instead of using the quadratic formula, such as[ factoring](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Factorization),[ completing the square](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Completing_the_square), or[ graphing](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Graph_of_a_function). Using the quadratic formula is often the most convenient way.

The general quadratic equation is

 **  
**Here x represents an unknown, while a, b, and c are[ constants](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Constant_term) with a not equal to 0. One can verify that the quadratic formula satisfies the quadratic equation, by inserting the former into the latter. Each of the solutions given by the quadratic formula is called a[ root](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zero_of_a_function) of the quadratic equation.


End file.
